Sie
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Blaise denkt über seine Gefühle zu Ginny nach und kommt zu einem folgenschweren Entschluss. Kleiner Oneshot, einfach lesen.


_Hallo Leute, ich bin es mal wieder. Dieses Mal habe ich einen Oneshot in zwei Teilen geschrieben. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich den zweiten Teil auch veröffentliche und habe mich dann dafür entschieden. Der erste Teil ist wie alles, was ich schreibe, von einem Ich-Erzähler erzählt, im 2. Teil gibt es den allwissenden Erzähler. Ic__h habe also etwas Neues ausprobiert und würde gern eure Meinung hören. _

_Bitte reviewt, wenn ihr den Oneshot gelesen habt. Alle, die selbst veröffentlichen, wissen ja, wie wichtig das ist._

_Und nun Vorhang auf für Blaise und Ginny..._

**Sie**

Gehorsam trottete ich hinter Draco her und hatte schon längst abgeschaltet, während er immer noch von seinem Vater erzählte. Er langweilte mich tierisch, doch ich wusste, dass ich mich gut mit ihm stellen musste, wenn ich durch ihn Vorteile erlangen wollte, und die bekam ich auch. Einen der begehrten Sessel vor dem Kamin, gute Noten bei Snape, Zugang zu diversen schwarzmagischen Büchern und Gegenständen - das waren nur Beispiele. Alles, was ich machen musste, war brav hinter ihm herzulaufen und so zu tun, als würden mich seine Gesprächsthemen interessieren. Blöderweise hatte er aber nur zwei Themen, nämlich seinen Vater und Quidditch. Er langweilte mich wirklich, doch ich ertrug es mit stoischer Gelassenheit, schließlich war ich ein Slytherin.

Außerdem war heute Freitag und das Wochenende stand bevor, ich konnte ausschlafen, in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen, mich entspannen und… mich mit _ihr_ treffen. Schnell schob ich ihr Bild aus meinem Kopf und konzentrierte mich zur Ablenkung auf Draco, der gerade irgendetwas von seinem Vater und McNair erzählte. Trotzdem blieben ihre schokobraunen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln und erst recht ihr langes Haar direkt in seinem Kopf haften. Gerade ihre Haare mochte ich sehr gerne, sie waren rot wie Feuer und flackerten auch wie eine Flamme, wenn Sonnenstrahlen darauf fielen. Außerdem waren sie so herrlich weich und lang, es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, meine Hände darin zu vergraben.

„… und ich habe zu meinem Vater gesagt, McNair soll das Mistvieh töten und Vater hat es durchgesetzt." Es ging um diesen Hyppogreif, zum Glück kannte ich die Geschichte schon, Draco erzählte sie viel zu oft. Das arme Tier, aber scheinbar war es entkommen. _Sie_ war sehr glücklich darüber gewesen, ich konnte mich noch genau an ihre fröhliche Stimme erinnern, als Potter es ihr erzählt hatte. Ihre Stimme…

Ich horchte auf, sie war in der Nähe… und Potter leider auch.

„… wäre echt toll, wenn du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen würdest", sagte er gerade und meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie gehörte mir.

Schon betraten die beiden den Gang und Ginny stolperte prompt über Malfoy.

„Beschmutze nicht meinen Umhang, Blutsverräter!", grob schubste er sie zur Seite, sodass sie mir vor die Füße fiel und sich ihre wunderschönen Haare wie ein Schleier um sie herum ausbreiteten.

„Pass auf, wo du hinfällst, Weasley!" Ich verzog mein Gesicht und stieg mit einem großen Schritt über sie hinweg, wie als sei sie etwas Ekliges, dann beeilte ich mich Draco zu folgen und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, zu ihr zurückzukehren und ihr aufzuhelfen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Potter ihr kochend vor Wut aufhalf und sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Ich war eben ein Slytherin und ja, ich bedeutete nur Ärger für sie. Ob ich es bereute, so mit ihr umzugehen? Selten, ich tat ihr sowieso nicht gut, sie sollte mich nicht mehr treffen. Sie war eine Gryffindor, stolz, mutig - eben das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Aber es war ihre Entscheidung, sie wusste genau, dass ich mich nicht ändern würde.

Warum sollte ich mich auch ändern wollen? Ich hatte doch alles, was ich wollte. Einflussreiche Freunde, gute Noten und alle Annehmlichkeiten, die ich mir wünschte. Im Grunde hatte ich alles außer eines: _Sie. _Sie würde mir nie ganz gehören, würde mit Potter nach Hogsmeade gehen oder mit Dean Thomas flirten oder sonstwen daten. Ich konnte mich nicht selbst belügen, ich hasste es, aber ich war nicht bereit, mein Leben, so wie es war, für sie zu ändern. War es Bequemlichkeit? Oder die berühmte Slytherin-Feigheit?

Draco holte gerade Luft für die nächste Ausführung über das, was sein Vater konnte, und ich nutzte die Pause, um mich zu verabschieden.

„Ich will noch mal an die frische Luft, wir sehen uns dann."

„Bis dann", erwiderte Draco etwas verwirrt und ich verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in einem Geheimgang hinter einer der unzähligen Rüstungen. Im Gang war es herrlich ruhig, ich blieb kurz stehen und lauschte, das beruhigte mich irgendwie. Dann lief ich schnell weiter, darauf bedacht, dass mir niemand folgte.

Schon hatte ich den Geheimgang verlassen und ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Ein paar aufgeschreckte Hufflepuffs beeilten sich, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch das nahm ich nur am Rande meines Bewusstseins wahr, schließlich war es immer so. Vor einem richtigen Slytherin hatten viele Angst oder zumindest Respekt, schließlich könnte er den Betreffenden sonstwohin hexen. So war es richtig!

Bis jetzt hatte es nur eine gewagt, mir jemals die Stirn zu bieten. _Sie_. Dafür schätzte und bewunderte ich sie, obwohl ich sie für diesen Gryffindor-Mut verabscheuen sollte. Es gab so vieles, dass sie sich trauen ich niemals tun würde, zum Beispiel würde sie ihr Leben für ihre Freunde riskieren und hat es auch schon getan.

Ihr Charakter hatte so viele Facetten, meistens war sie so stark, doch so oft schon hatte ich ihre weiche Seite gesehen. Sie weinte und lachte und zeigte ihre Gefühle mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit offen, dass es schon wieder von einem ungeheuren Mut zeugte. Sie war einfach perfekt.

Inzwischen war ich auf einem der vielen Balkons in Hogwarts angekommen, setzte mich auf den steinernen Boden und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. Gerade ging die Sonne unter, es war immer wieder ein wunderschöner Anblick, denn nie sah ein Sonnenuntergang so aus, wie der darauffolgende. Ich genoss es, einfach nur dazusitzen und dieses Naturschauspiel zu betrachten.

Schon immer hatte ich die Sonnenuntergänge geliebt, doch seit einiger Zeit, liebte ich sie noch viel mehr, denn sie erinnerten mich an _sie_. Ich wusste noch genau, wie ich hier an diesem Ort saß und allein sein wollte. Sie wollte auch den Sonnenuntergang ansehen und nachdenken, zufällig hatten wir uns hier getroffen.

Dieser Ort war also der Anfang unserer Gefühle. Wir hatten keine Beziehung, das war unmöglich, ihre Freunde würden sie hassen und ich würde meinen Status verlieren. Ich wusste, dass sie sich eine Beziehung wünschte, doch das würde ich nicht zulassen, oder nicht? Potter war so unglaublich ausdauernd, er wollte sie unbedingt. Er machte mich wütend, sie gehörte mir!

Manchmal wünschte ich mir auch, dass das zwischen uns öffentlich wird, aber das würde auch sie nicht zulassen, oder doch? Sie wusste, dass ich ihr immer nur Ärger bereitet habe und das würde auch in Zukunft so sein.

„Hallo."

_Sie_ war da. Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme klopfte mein Herz schneller, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, starrte weiter geradeaus und erwiderte ihren Gruß nicht.

Ich spürte, wie sie sich neben mich setzte, und konnte sogar ihren Geruch erahnen. Herrlich süß wie eine Frühlingswiese oder ein Strauß Blumen und doch ganz anders. Sofort bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und hoffte, dass sie es nicht sah.

„Was denkst du?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang rau.

Ich sah sie an, sah ihr rotes Haar, das ich so liebte, in der Abendsonne leuchten und ihre schokobraunen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln, in denen immer geschrieben stand, was sie dachte. Wenn sie mich ansah, konnte ich manchmal einen seltsamen Ausdruck darin lesen - genau wie jetzt. Der Ausdruck irritierte mich immer, es lag so viel Gefühl darin, dass es mir Angst machte, doch ich war trotzdem stolz, dass sie nur mich so ansah.

„Ich bedeute nichts Gutes für dich. Nichts außer Ärger."

Sie lächelte nur als Antwort und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich ließ es zu, dass sie ihre Finger in meine verschränkte und dass sie ihren Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, ihr so nahe zu sein.

„Das eben bedeutet gar nichts. Du bist alles." Sie sprach die Situation eben auf dem Gang an. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein Stück zu ihr, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können, doch im Grunde war das gar nicht nötig. Ich kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie gelogen hatte. Sie war verletzt wie immer, wenn ich so mit ihr umging.

Vielleicht musste ich mich ändern, damit unsere Gefühle eine Zukunft hatten, aber ich sagte mir jeden Tag, dass ich das nicht konnte und wollte. Unsere Affäre hielt schon viel zu lange an, aber wir steckten beide viel zu sehr drin, um noch die Notbremse ziehen zu wollen oder zu können. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihr trennen, doch ich würde es verstehen, wenn sie das tun würde. Sie wusste doch, dass ich ihr nicht guttat.

Du bist alles. Aus ihrem Mund kam das so leicht, diese Liebeserklärung. Ich hatte ihr noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesagt, vielleicht weil mir der Mut fehlte, oder weil es etwas so Endgültiges hatte. Außerdem war der passende Augenblick noch nicht gekommen. Gab es überhaupt den passenden Augenblick? Aber das war ja sowieso egal, denn ich würde es ihr auch nie sagen, oder?

Sie war ganz versunken in den Anblick der untergehenden Sonne, die gerade die Welt mit ihren letzten Strahlen in ein sattes Rot tauchte. Wie sie so den Sonnenuntergang betrachtete, war sie so wunderschön, so unglaublich, dass es wehtat, sie auch nur anzusehen. Niemals durfte sie aus meinem Leben verschwinden!

Scheinbar hatte sie meinen Blick bemerkt, denn sie schaute auf, direkt in meine Augen und ich konnte ihre Gefühle für mich in ihren sehen, sie präsentierte sie mir auf einem Silbertablett. Ohne zu überlegen beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort und schloss die Augen genau wie ich. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, ich legte alle Gefühle hinein, die ich für sie empfand und wusste doch, dass es Worte nicht ersetzte. Es war so herrlich, sie zu küssen, ich wusste, dass ich nie eine andere haben wollte. Ihr Geschmack, ihr Geruch, ihre Haut unter meinen Händen, alles war perfekt.

Wir lösten uns voneinander, sie lächelte und ich zog sie eng an mich. Ich wusste, dass sie es liebte, wenn ich das tat. Wie seltsam - oder sollte ich sagen erschreckend? - , dass wir uns schon so gut kannten.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und malte Bildchen aus Licht auf den Boden. Kleine Herzchen, Blumen, Kringel und Schmetterlinge, die sich auflösten, noch bevor sie das Bild beendet hatte. Es war eine Angewohnheit von ihr, ich hatte sie es schon so oft tun sehen. Manchmal konnte man daraus schließen, was sie dachte, scheinbar war sie heute in einer sehr guten Stimmung. Vielleicht, weil Potter sich einmal mehr mit ihr treffen wollte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mit Potter nach Hogsmeade gehst", sagte ich mit meinem besten Slytherin-Befehlston, obwohl ich wusste, dass er bei ihr wirkungslos war.

Tatsächlich grinste sie auch nur müde als Antwort. „Warum?", fragte sie nach, obwohl auch sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Normalerweise. Doch heute war ein neuer Tag. Vielleicht der Anfang vom Ende, vielleicht der Beginn einer besseren Zeit.

„Du wirst mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen." Jetzt war es raus. Ich hatte das ausgesprochen, wovon ich bisher noch nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte. Sie und ich zusammen und alle würden uns sehen.

Sie war geschockt. In kurzer Abfolge sah ich Freude, Misstrauen, Ärger, wieder Freude, Angst und wieder Misstrauen in ihrem Gesicht und bemühte mich, selbst keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Wusste sie eigentlich, wie schwer mir dies fiel?

Vorsichtig zog ich ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und malte ein Herz auf den Boden, dass ich anschubste, sodass es auf sie zuglitt, während es sich auflöste. Sofort lächelte sie wieder und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich wusste, dass ich verschlossen wirkte, doch ich wollte das jetzt nicht ändern. Es gab noch eine Sache, die ich loswerden wollte, wenn ich schon einmal entschlossen hatte, alle Rechtfertigungen, die ich vor mir selbst hatte, in den Wind zu schlagen.

Ich verstärkte ihren Zauber ein wenig und hoffte, mit ihrem Zauberstab alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Dann begann ich zu schreiben. Sie las mit, sog förmlich jeden Buchstaben mit ihren Augen auf, während ich die Wörter formte. Die Farbe der Lichtstrahlen leuchtete sanft und ich sah, wie sich meine Schrift in ihren Augen spiegelte und in den Tränen, die sie weinte. Auch in meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, doch ich war bereit für die Konsequenzen.

Ich hatte die drei magischen Worte auf den Boden geschrieben und ließ sie nun mit der untergehenden Sonne um die Wette leuchten. Es hatte mich viel Mut gekostet und ich wusste, dass wir es nicht immer leicht haben würden.

Doch die Worte standen nun auf dem Boden und ich würde sie nicht wieder zurücknehmen. Wir beide schauten auf den Satz hinab.

‚Ich liebe dich', stand dort.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und ich schloss sie fest in meine Arme. Mit einem Taschentuch versuchte ich, ihre Tränen zu trocknen, aber sie lachte und weinte zugleich, was selbst mir ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie war einfach perfekt.

Und sie gehörte mir.

Für immer.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir noch am Balkon saßen. Schon längst war die Nacht hereingebrochen, als ich aufstand und ihr selbst aufhalf. Sie fühlte sich kalt an, ich legte meinen Arm um sie, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten, damit ich ihr ein wenig Wärme spenden konnte. Ihr langes Haar kitzelte an meinem Unterarm, es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so mit ihr durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu schlendern. Wie oft hatte ich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, doch erst heute hatte ich den Mut dazu gefunden, diesen Weg zu beschreiten.

* * *

„Luna?" Ginny sah erstaunt auf den kalten Steinboden und auch Blaise wurde so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Beide schauten auf das blonde Mädchen, das da vor ihnen am Boden hockte, wie als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Sie war eine Ravenclaw, die meisten fanden sie schrullig und wollten nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

„Luna, was machst du da?", fragte Ginny nach, nachdem Luna nicht reagiert hatte.

„Ich überlege." Die Stimme der blonden Ravenvlaw war verträumt und ein bisschen abwesend. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien in sich versunken zu sein.

„Lass mich dir helfen", drängte Ginny und Luna öffnete erst eines ihrer strahlend blauen Augen, dann das andere.

„Draco Malfoy hat mir mein Zaubertränkebuch weggenommen", berichtete Luna mit ihrer Singsangstimme. „Er hat es dort oben an der Decke festgehext." Automatisch schauten Ginny und Blaise an die Decke und entdeckten sofort das festgeklebte Buch. Luna seufzte. „Ich kann mich nicht an den Entklebezauber erinnern, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge. Meinst du, ich habe einen Nargel abbekommen? Vielleicht hat er mir die Erinnerung genommen."

Blaise musste grinsen, machte aber unter Ginnys bösem Blick sofort wieder eine ernste Miene. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes holte Ginny das Buch von der Decke und gab es Luna zurück.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht an Nargel glaube." Ginny lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und Luna lächelte zurück, während sie das Buch in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

„Danke, Ginny", sagte Luna, „ich freue mich, dass du meine Freundin bist." Wieder lächelte Ginny. Luna war manchmal ungemein sentimental.

Dann fiel Lunas Blick auf Blaise, doch der verzog keine Miene.

„Bist du verliebt?", fragte sie ihn, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Er nickte nur. Ginny drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester, scheinbar bedeutete ihr Lunas Meinung viel. Schnell sah Blaise zu Ginny hinab und fing ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf.

„Wahre Liebe… Weißt du, was das ist?" Versonnen lächelte Luna und spielte mit einem ihrer Radieschenohrringe. „Wahre Liebe, das ist blinde Hingabe, bedingungslose Selbstaufgabe, völlige Unterwerfung, Vertrauen und Glauben in ein besseres Wissen, das du nicht verstehst, ein Kampf gegen die ganze Welt, nur um nachher dein Herz und deine Seele voll und ganz aufzugeben. Liebe ist eine Art Selbstzerstörung und Selbstverstümmelung, die du dir freiwillig zufügst."

Schweigen. Dann stand Luna auf, umarmte Ginny und auch Blaise zum Abschied, bevor sie ging. Das junge Paar war gleichermaßen verwirrt und ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Beide wussten nicht, wie sie Lunas Worte deuten sollten und ahnten nur, wie wahr sie waren. Ein Kloß saß in Blaises Hals, als er die Worte in seinem Kopf noch einmal wiederholte. Für Ginny hatte er einen Teil meines Lebens aufgegeben und einen Teil seines Körpers und seiner Seele. Doch keinen Moment bereute er das, denn er vertraute Ginny genau so, wie Ginny ihm vertraute.

In diesem Moment zog Ginny ihn herunter in einen langen Kuss.

„Denk nicht zu sehr über Lunas Worte nach", sagte Ginny mit belegter Stimme, „Sie hat eine seltsame Sichtweise auf die Welt."

Blaise lächelte. „Luna hat Recht."

Ginny grinste nun. „Luna übertreibt prinzipiell. Sie scheint dich zu mögen."

Nun lachte er auch und die Anspannung war verflogen.

„Liebe ist das Schönste, was einem Menschen passieren kann", sagte Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen und Blaise gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Plötzlich stoppte Ginny vor dem Gemälde einer korpulenten Dame im schweinchenrosa Kleid. Beide waren so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie fast daran vorbeigelaufen wären.

„Ich muss gehen", hauchte Ginny.

Wieder gab Blaise ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Morgen früh sehen wir uns wieder."

Ginny atmete tief ein. „Wird morgen noch alles genauso sein?" Sie schien sich ernsthafte Gedanken zu machen.

Blaise lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. „Ab morgen wird Vieles anders sein, aber das zwischen uns kann für immer so bleiben wie in diesem Moment, wenn du willst."

„Aber natürlich will ich das!", sagte Ginny mit Nachdruck und ließ sich von ihm fest umarmen.

„Ginny??!!""

Ein lauter Aufschrei, das junge Paar fuhren auseinander, doch ihre Hände waren immer noch ineinander verschränkt.

Ron. Er war leichenblass. Und Hermine, sie hatte gerufen.

„Ron, Hermine, das ist mein fester Freund, er heißt Blaise." Ginnys Stimme klang fest und mutig, Blaise jedoch fühlte sich unwohl.

„Zabini!" Ron sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. „Slytherin", brachte er noch schwach hervor, dann rieb er sich ausgiebig die Augen. „Hermine, ich sehe das hier nicht, das ist nur ein böser Traum, nicht wahr?" Demonstrativ hielt Ron die Augen geschlossen. „Ich krieg nen Herzinfarkt."

Hermine sah abwechselnd Blaise und Ron an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Sorge.

„Ron, Ignoranten bekommen keinen Herzinfarkt."

Missmutig öffnete Ron wieder die Augen. „Du würdest den da also als Ginnys Freund akzeptieren oder was? Denk doch mal an Harry!"

„Was ist mit mir?" Das Portraitloch öffnete sich, bevor Hermine eine Antwort geben konnte, und Harry kam heraus.

Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Situation zu erfassen. Sein Blick blieb an Ginnys und Blaises ineinander verschränkten Händen hängen. Auf einmal sah er unglaublich traurig aus.

„Wir gehen", murmelte Hermine und zog Ron mit sich fort, der noch nicht einmal protestierte.

„Ist es… für immer?", frage Harry, nachdem sich das Portraitloch geschlossen hatte. Seine Stimme klang belegt, er räusperte sich.

„Ja", hauchte Ginny, sie sah aus, als wollte sie ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen und trösten, doch stattdessen klammerte sie sich an Blaise.

„Dann…", Harry sah Blaise fest in die Augen und holte tief Luft, wie als wollte er das Folgende gar nicht sagen. „Dann liebe sie! Liebe sie, wenn sie dich verletzt, liebe sie wenn sie dein Herz in Fetzen reißt! Und mit dem Alter gehen die Risse tiefer, das verspreche ich dir! Liebe sie so wie ich es getan hätte! Liebe sie!"

Abrupt wandte sich Harry um und stürmte davon, wahrscheinlich damit niemand seine Tränen sah, denn er wollte weder Trost noch Mitleid. Vor allem nicht von Ginny.

„Das werde ich", erwiderte Blaise mit fester Stimme, obwohl Harry es gar nicht mehr hören konnte. Ginny jedoch bedeuteten diese Worte sehr viel, sie würde sie niemals vergessen.

Für sie und Blaise war dieser Abend wirklich der Beginn von etwas Großem.

…

Und ein halbes Jahr später gab es tatsächlich Gerüchte, dass man Harry zusammen mit Luna beim Picknicken erwischt hätte.


End file.
